Pocohontos
Pocohontos (風中奇緣 in Chinese, Pocahontas on the original cart and box) is a bootleg Famicom game loosely based on ''Pocahontas'' for Sega Genesis. It was developed by Ei-How Yang and released by Hosenkan Electronics in 1997. Overview The controls are similar to the original Genesis game, with A'' being used to jump and ''B to interact with animals. You're also invincible for the whole animation while pressing B''. Unlike the Genesis game, Meeko is unplayable and is only seen in the first level to assist with pushing boulders down (Which you need to press ''B for him to react). After obtaining the deer spirit, Pocahontas can run by holding B'' while walking. By default, she can also swim and climb on branches without the need of obtaining either the otter spirit or the squirrel spirit. All the other spirits and abilities are absent from this game. Whereas the original ''Pocahontas was a platformer with various puzzles to figure out, Pocohontos is more of a standard platformer. Pocahontas's necklace is now a requirement, allowing Pocahontas to progress further into the stage if she picks it up. Various creatures from the original game, who were either just background details or required Pocahontas' assistance, are now hazards that Pocahontas needs to evade. If she takes four hits, she ends up losing a life. When you get hit, you get thrown back and after you recover, you're given no invincibility, which can lead to you getting hit multiple times. You can restore health by picking up apples scattered throughout the stage. Pocahontas can't retaliate back to any of these animals except for jumping on the occasional Slippa from Donkey Kong Country, a leftover from Ei-How Yang's Super Donkey Kong. There are five stages total, each one loosely based on a level from the original Pocahontas. The first stage is based on the first level although you start off in the village from the second level. The second stage has elements from the original first level, containing bodies of water for Pocahontas to swim around. Kocoum (misspelled "Kocowm") makes an appearance here, only stating about how this battle may be his last. The third stage is based off of the wolf race from the second level but the environment is mostly original, taking place by a waterfall and having to jump across platforms to make it to the end. The last two stages are based off of the last two levels of Pocahontas although Powhatan in the final level isn't about to execute John Smith but strangely tells Pocahontas about marrying Kocoum. The graphics are based off of the original Genesis game although the title screen uses Pocahontas from the Game Boy version. The game also has an intro which details some of the events that occur in the movie. The dialogue in the game seems to be a mix of the text from the original game and the movie as well, sometimes out of place with the events of the original movie. This is especially noticeable with the ending which tells you to stop the war but then immediately cuts to the ending screen. The music itself consists of renditions of the original film's score. Trivia *Pocahontas's name has been constantly misspelled, not only being referred to as the titular "Pocohontos" but also "Pocahantas". The first typo seems to be deliberate going by the title screen but it doesn't seem with the intention to avoid copyright, as the original cart and box spell the name correctly. *Both this game and Super Donkey Kong have a copyright notice on startup despite the fact both games are obviously infringing on a property. *Similar to Ei-How Yang's other games, there's a hidden stage select that can be accessed by pressing A + B + Select + Start. *A debug menu can be accessed through Game Genie codes ZAXEPEXY OAXEZAEA EPXEIAEO and YLXAIAZS.https://tcrf.net/Pocohontos *Also there is a menu hidden in the game to record demos (which doesn't work anymore) as well as a "Diesny Interactive" logo.https://tcrf.net/Pocohontos Gallery 20180909_192419.jpg|Front of Box. 20180909_192456.jpg|Box top. 20180909_192512.jpg|Box side. 20180909_192535.jpg|Back of box. 20180909_192625.jpg|Cartridge. 20180909_192648.jpg|Box and Cart. Reference Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Ei-How Yang Category:Ex-Sachen developers Category:Disney games Category:Based on movies Category:1997 video games Category:Ports